<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sensitive by DevilJesus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330095">Sensitive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus'>DevilJesus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, i mean he is so..., jae calls Brian cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Jaehyungparkian 💙💙🥺🥺💙💙</p><p> </p><p>HAPPY 5th ANNIVERSARY DAY6 &amp; MYDAY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K &amp; Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sensitive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had evolved from playing a gig at the local bar followed by many drinks and laughter, to going back home to their shared flat, and collapsing into bed. </p><p>Finally, they could release the pent up sexual tension that had reached the precipice by the conclusion of the evening. Throughout the gig, they’d been exchanging glances (Jae had been cocky and given him the look—undressing him with his eyes, curling his tongue over his teeth while waggling his eyebrows at him, and winking), shared a cocktail near the end, and spoke in a language only they understood through eyes alone. </p><p>Jae had settled a hand on the small of Brian’s back whilst chatting with their friends, which had been totally intentional. </p><p>Brian wasn’t an idiot.</p><p>But he seemed to be susceptible to Jae’s charm. Now he was on his back atop their shared bed. Jae had all but ripped his clothes off as soon as they were in the privacy of their bedroom. </p><p>He pinned Brian down and kissed every inch of him, and then proceeded to hold a casual conversation with him as if he wasn’t slicking his fingers up with lube and beginning to finger the younger man.</p><p>Soon after, Jae had Brian’s legs spread to accommodate him. Following a clumsy yet successful attempt of slipping on a condom, he stroked the lube over his erect cock with a slim, shaky hand. His shaft was flushed deeply with his arousal. </p><p>Brian, invigorated by the electricity of the evening and the courage given to him by alcohol, couldn’t keep his hands off of his boyfriend. He was stroking at his slim thighs, his hips, and then back down again to grip his thighs as Jae adjusted the angle of their intertwined bodies. </p><p>Jae rubbed the slick head up and down between Brian’s asscheeks, earning a shudder and a sharply inhaled breath from the younger man.</p><p>With his bottom lip between his teeth, brow knit in concentration, Jae watched himself grip his cock tightly in a fist before pressing it firmly into Brian. He pushed in slowly. </p><p>Brian’s hands became white-knuckled around Jae’s thighs. He watched with faintly flinching eyes, wincing in pain—perhaps Jae really didn’t spend long enough preparing him. </p><p>Once Jae slid in entirely, shifting a little closer to lock his pelvis against Brian’s ass, the younger man groaned, head tipping back onto the bed, exposing the length of his throat and Adam’s apple. </p><p>Jae’s lips found his chest, dotted with sweat. He mouthed over his heaving chest, and bit gently at a hardened nipple. Brian shivered. He roamed his hand up from Jae’s thigh to stroke over the curve of his spine.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Jae murmured against his chest, peeking up at him past wild blonde locks, earning a hazy glance of chocolate brown. Brian shifted his hips a little under Jae’s, essentially grinding down on his cock. Jae’s eyes fluttered slightly. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes glassy when he looked back up at Brian with lust. </p><p>He was so obviously drunk. Brian gently raked his fingernails down Jae’s back. He nodded slightly.</p><p>“A little. Start f-fucking me and it’ll get better—just, slowly,” Brian murmured, shyly searching in those beautiful eyes. </p><p>Jae grinned, accentuating the laugh lines around his mouth, boyish face lighting up. He nodded. He arched up to kiss Brian on the mouth. He hit a little off his mark. He kissed just under Brian’s lips. </p><p>Brian grinned back at him radiantly, eyes twinkling, amused. He giggled. Jae laughed too. He adjusted his reach and then kissed him flat on the mouth. Brian hummed, closing his eyes, and drew a lean arm around Jar’s shoulders, his hand flattening across Jae’s shoulder blade.</p><p>After exchanging a brief back and forth pursing of their mouths, Jae sat back with a pleased smile. He brought his long large hands down to hook them around the underside of Brian’s knees, drawing his legs up, angling his lower half. </p><p>Brian’s mouth fell open; Jae shifted their bodies, so he was now bearing more of his weight into him, pushing in deeper until his balls were pressed against him. Brian dropped his head back again, moaning, hands roaming shakily over Jae’s thighs. </p><p>Jae began to thrust. A slow back and forth at first, working the tension out of him. Brian’s face pinched from the ache, the pain of it, his mouth in a slight grimace—with his head tipped back, Jae didn’t notice his expression. But it was fine. Brian could bear it, because he didn’t want it to end.</p><p>Jae began sucking in breaths through his teeth, eyes narrowed down on Brian’s sweaty, thin body, his brow furrowed. Jae was flushed everywhere. His long blonde hair clung to his forehead and neck with sweat. They’d barely begun, but the combined heat of their overworked bodies was enough.</p><p>Once the push and pull became easier, smoother, Jae began to pump his hips. Brian moaned with every thrust, lifting his head again to watch with an open mouth and pleasured eyes. It didn’t hurt anymore, it just felt good. He watched Jae’s slender body move, hips rocking, belly flexing. His cock was slick and flushed, moving in and out of him deliciously, balls hitting against him, (which Brian always found incredibly sexy because it only meant Jae was fucking him so deeply, though he would never admit it in a thousand years.) And now, it continued to prove true: Brian was so turned on from this position, feeling trapped under the older man, controlled and claimed by him. Laying here as if he could do nothing else but take it. He loved making Jae feel good.</p><p>“Oh, f-fuck,” Jae gasped, ever so vocal as he tended to be when drunk. Brian’s belly twisted with arousal. He watched Jae’s face weaken with pleasure, his mouth opening, brow knitting together (rather cutely), his eyes became tender and erotic. Brian could feel himself melt under that gaze, sweeping over him like Jae couldn’t get enough of this image. He paused in his thrusting, their lower halves locked again, and brought a hand up to clumsily run it across Brian’s toned, flushed chest. Jae blinked widely as if he was pleasantly surprised by the feeling. </p><p>Brian pouted. “Why did you stop?”</p><p>Jae chuckled, he spoke with a slight slur woven into his speech. “I can’t do both at the same time. Let me touch you a second.”</p><p>Blushing, Brian thought to himself it wasn’t like he would get up and leave. “Do whatever you want,” he mumbled, flustered, watching as the other man swept both hands over his heaving chest, fingers outstretched and mapping across his skin. He pinched Brian’s hard nipples. Brian lurched. His composure cracked; he barely managed to withhold a flustered grin, but Jae seemed to see it regardless considering he was searching his face and giggling with giddy eyes.</p><p>“Sensitive, eh?” he teased, and proceeded to lightly scrape his fingernails across the nubs. Brian yelped and shot his hands up to grab tightly onto Jae’s wrists. </p><p>Jae laughed loudly. Brian couldn’t hide his grin, it light up his face considerably, showing his teeth and accentuating his handsomeness. </p><p>“You idiot!” he growled, “I take it back. You can’t do whatever you want.”</p><p>Jae snickered. He gently pried his wrists out of Brian’s grip and instead grabbed his wrists. He pinned his arms to the bed, sufficiently restraining him. Brian swallowed hard, staring up at him with a more alert expression, his silver eyes wide and deep purple hair wild. </p><p>Jae looked pleased.</p><p>“Sure I can,” he mused, his glassy eyes hooded, “You’ll let me do whatever I want to you. You’re all bark and no bite, baby.”</p><p>Brian’s face burned. Jae was right.</p><p>“Just fuck me already,” he huffed, “Or would you rather sit here with your cock up my ass for the rest of eternity?”</p><p>Jae laughed at that. He leaned forward to press his forehead to Brian’s. Brian pouted at him, cheeks aflame. Jae angled his head to peck him on the mouth.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound too bad to me. Dying intertwined with you,” he teasingly purred, earning a grimace from the younger man. </p><p>Jae grinned broadly, eyes twinkling. Brian glared at him. Jae knew him too goddamn well sometimes, and how to press his buttons. Saying mushy shit always embarrassed him.</p><p>“I’m about to get up and leave,” Brian replied, clenching his hands against the bed, where they’ve been kept pinned. Jae chuckled.</p><p>“I wouldn’t let you,” he stated factually. </p><p>Brian wasn’t sure what to say to that. Jae seemed to decide for him: he released one of his wrists to instead grab him by the jaw, fingers pressing into his cheeks, and angled his head to kiss him. Brian let his eyes roll shut. Jae’s lips were soft and lovely against his own. </p><p>They kissed slowly and intimately, like they’d only ever known each other’s lips, and no one else’s. Jae kissed him tenderly. </p><p>Controlled, and loving as if he wasn’t tipsy. Like all his focus has been narrowed into a fine point, that being the kiss. Like he’d be willing to mess everything else up in life but sharing a kiss with Brian. He continued holding his jaw, refusing to let him sever their connection of mind and body.</p><p>When they separate, Jae was breathless again, and Brian dazed, his face pleasantly pink and mouth wet. Jae kissed his cheek, his temple, and then nuzzled into his sweaty hair. Brian turned his face up towards Jae’s, nose rubbing against Jae’s chin and cheek. Jae chuckled. Brian grinned, blushing with a pleasant shyness. </p><p>Jae kissed him on the tip of the nose.</p><p>He stroked his hand up over Brian’s forearm to reattain the grasp on his wrist. But he didn’t stop there. He roamed his hands up from his wrists, fingers caressing across his palms to thread their fingers together. This time, he pinned his arms down by locking their hands together. </p><p>Brian’s heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest, the gesture was so gentle and loving that it kneed Brian’s feelings right in the stomach. He sucked in a breath, looking up at Jae with wide eyes and red cheeks. Jae smiled down at him with hooded eyes.</p><p>“See? I’m not letting you go,” he teased with a sly grin, wrinkling his nose at him. </p><p>Brian was a little speechless. He took a second to process his response. He searched in Jae’s amused eyes. “I don’t th-think I want to go anywhere anymore,” he muttered. Jae cracked another laugh. </p><p>He leaned down to nuzzle into Brian’s forehead with his own, nose skimming against his, and then muttered playfully, “stop being so cute. It’s disgusting.”</p><p>“You’re disgusting,” Brian huffed. “Look at how mushy you’re being.”</p><p>Jae chuckled. He gently released Brian’s hands, fingers unraveling. Brian missed it immediately. Jae sat back. He searched Brian’s flustered face with a faint smile on his own. Bringing one hand up, he ran his thumb over Brian’s kissed lips, dragging his bottom lip down with it, revealing his teeth. </p><p>A shot of arousal pierces Brian’s insides when Jae gently pushed his thumb into his mouth. Brian silently enjoys the taste of Jae, but he is unable to meet his gaze. He opts to admire Jae’s chest instead, down to his belly, and even further, to where they’re connected. Jae withdrew his thumb. He swept it down over his chin, smearing his saliva. Then he gently, slowly closed his hand around Brian’s throat, if only to pin his head back. He did it so carefully, without any cruelty, as if it were a caress more than anything. Brian’s heart was thudding dangerously. He felt a little objectified, but it was far from making him uncomfortable. It turned him on, feeling like a sexual object for Jae. </p><p>Something worth lusting over. Something that he wants.</p><p>“Please fuck me,” he heard himself saying, gaze remaining locked on their joined lower halves. Such words coming out of his own mouth further clouded his mind with the haze of arousal. </p><p>Jae hummed lowly. He cupped his hands under Brian’s knees and carefully forced his knees up and up, and up, until Brian was startled to find himself flexible enough for his knees to end up against his shoulders. Jae adjusted himself against him, shifting his lower half against Brian’s for the best angle. It had him grinding into him. </p><p>Brian moaned, eyes widening and sweeping up to fix on Jae’s faintly smiling face. He was so handsome and alluring like this. Soft, and loving, and aroused. Brian always enjoyed the gentler side of Jae, especially in moments of intimacy.</p><p>Brian felt much smaller under Jae like this.  He knew for a fact that he was physically stronger that Jae, but Brian always felt like Jae could control him easily, could overpower him effortlessly. This was a good example. Brian felt powerless. Jae could have his way with him and Brian wouldn’t think twice.</p><p>Jae began to thrust his hips. With his slim, guitar-roughened hands tightly gripping Brian’s knees, he kept him pinned as he rocked his lower half against him. Brian dropped his head back and moaned. His hands fly out to clutch at Jae’s thighs, pulling him impossibly closer.</p><p>“Oh,” he heard Jae gasp, “Oh, God, BriBri.”</p><p>That had Brian lifting his head again. He watched Jae’s face twist with pleasure. His mouth was in a grimace, his eyes pinched shut. Shit. That was really hot. Brian stared. Jae began really fucking him; driving into him harder and faster, until the bed frame begins creaking and groaning loudly in strain. </p><p>It was embarrassingly loud, but nothing could be done about it, especially considering Jae was losing himself. Brian was unable to withhold his own moaning, the position made for much deeper fucking. The pleasure in itself was so good, but he always basked in the feeling of being fucked, the feeling of being wanted, the feeling of being taken. The intimacy derived from the way their bodies were truly joined. No barriers, no self-built walls that he always had to smash to pieces and then subsequently rebuild over and over again. All of that was gone. The physical pleasure could never surpass the pleasure of his mind.</p><p>Jae suddenly collapsed forward, bracing his elbows against the bed with Brian’s legs hooking haphazardly over his arms. Jae had him pinned under his weight. </p><p>Brian loved it. He brought his hands up from Jae’s thighs to wrap his lean arms around him, hands clutching at his shoulder blades.</p><p>Jae had his face close to Brian’s, and by reflex, Brian turned his face up towards Jae’s, to gently nuzzle into his cheek and jaw. Jae groaned. He angled his head to crush his mouth mindlessly to Brian’s. He didn’t even kiss him properly. Just kept his lips pushed against Brian’s as he grunted and moaned softly, pumping his hips hard against him. </p><p>Dazedly, Brian melted under the caress of his mouth, enjoying it wholly despite the fire of their fucking. The bed was creating a huge racket, and their moaning was far from subtle.</p><p>“Fuck, oh, fuck—” Jae sweared against Brian’s mouth, firing another shot of arousal through Brian’s body. Jae went silent, quivering against him. He drove his hips down against Brian, screwing him into the bed while Brian could only lay there and welcome it. </p><p>Abruptly, Jae bit Brian’s bottom lip between his teeth and held it, almost as if he was using him as an anchor while the tide swept him away.</p><p>His thrusting became shaky and spasmodic. His entire body was flexing atop Brian’s, his breath huffing fast and hard against his face. Brian gasped, eyes opening to watch Jae’s face flicker from agonizing pleasure to warm euphoria. He released Brian’s bottom lip, to instead rest his sweaty forehead to Brian’s. His hips moved in a slow back and forth, lengthening the pleasure, before coming to a stop, fully seated inside of the younger man. Brian we t limp against the bed, looking up at Jae with a heavily flushed face and weak eyes. Jae continued touching their foreheads together, eyes remaining closed. Then he angled his head, just slightly, to kiss him gently. </p><p>Brian tightened his arms around him. The taste of Jae is thick in his mouth. Swapped saliva, tinged with sweat and overworked lips. Brian turned his head a little, breaking the kiss.</p><p>“Shit,” Jae mumbled as he slowly detached from Brian, rising up to sit back. He looked a little bashful. Brian wasn’t sure why until Jae spoke again. “Sorry. Should’ve lasted longer.”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>Brian paused, and then snorted, earning a sharp, defensive glance from Jae. Brian shrugged with a slight smile. “I don’t care about that. That was hot. M-Making you come fast is hot.”</p><p>Jae beamed. He looks pleasantly surprised. Maybe even surprised Brian said that so easily. He giggled, stroking his hands up over Brian’s heaving belly. Brian bit his bottom lip, stifling a broader grin. Jae squeezed his sides, murmuring a teasing remark, “Well, I suppose it’s a good thing then. ‘Cause I always have to stop and go with you to make it last longer. I have too much fun with you.”</p><p>Brian blushed. He pressed a hand over his face and huffed. He spoke lowly, sarcastically. “Sure. Obviously, I’m a catch.”</p><p>“Really!” Jae insisted firmly, as he slowly pulled out. Brian shuddered, peeking past his fingers. Jae continued nonchalantly speaking as he moved back, adjusting himself between Brian’s lean thighs. “You think I let anyone else see me like that? No way. Hell, no one else can even get me like that.”</p><p>Whilst speaking, Jae grabbed the bottle of lube, unscrewing the lid and letting the shiny fluid run over his fingers. Brian was speechless, losing focus on the conversation to instead pay attention to whatever Jae was planning to do. It became apparent as he wet his fingers and rubbed his fingertips up and down over Brian’s well-fucked hole. </p><p>Brian gasped, mind short-circuiting into complete static from that tingle-inducing touch alone. Jae hummed, laughter lacing the sound. He kissed him on the thigh, watching him with clever eyes and a smirk. “See? You’re so responsive. And unfairly cute.”</p><p>“Shut up, I am not… C-cute…” Brian began, trailing off with a breathy groan when Jae slowly slid two fingers into him. </p><p>Jae kissed wetly at his thigh, down to his groin. Brian was shuddering already. Jae was gently moving his fingers in and out of him as he nuzzled into his angry red cock with a grin toying at his lips. Jae flattened the width of his tongue along the underside, and licked a stripe from the base to the concentration of nerves at the crown. Brian’s hips jerked back onto the bed, his hand flying out to grab a fistful of bleached hair. Jae chuckled. </p><p>“So cute,” he remarked, speaking casually against Brian’s cock, a playful prelude to something more that only winds Brian up further, “You won’t convince me otherwise, Bri. You may try, but you will fail.”</p><p>“You—i-idiot…” Brian began to say with force, but it weakened into something breathless, watching dazedly as Jae sweeps his pink tongue around the dripping head of his cock. Jae’s breathing was hard and heavy against his cock and clenching belly, his eyes closed and brow knit. He finally sucked him into his mouth. </p><p>Brian moaned, head dropping back onto the bed. Jae’s sucking was harsh and loud in the room as he began moving his mouth. Meanwhile, he curled his fingers up inside of Brian to ruthlessly stimulate his prostate, all at once, like a punch. His wrist flexed from the strain of pumping his fingers inside of his ass.</p><p>And it worked. </p><p>Brian came almost immediately with a lurch of his hips and a cry of overwhelmed pleasure. Jae’s sucking only intensifies, flushed cheeks hollowed with his brow knit in concentration. He continued thrusting his fingers into him, milking his orgasm as much as he could. Brian’s cock flexed between Jae’s lips as he shot his cum, flooding his mouth. Brian’s handful of his hair tightened to a point of pain. Jae pulled off, swallowing hard, and then laughed with a wince, reaching up to grab onto his wrist, “Ow, ow, ow, Bri!”</p><p>Brian immediately released his grip. Panting harshly, entire body trembling uncontrollably, Brian just went limp against the bed, legs collapsing around Jae. </p><p>Jae gently removed his fingers from inside him while he kissed over his heaving belly, making sure to mark every inch with his lips.</p><p>“Good?” Jae asked with a giggle as he crawled over the other man who seemed to have simply died. Brian grumbled incoherently, turning his body to hide his face in the pillows. Jae laughed. He kissed happily over Brian’s shoulder and his protruding shoulder blade. Brian curled up, seemingly embarrassed. And he was. </p><p>Jae was too much sometimes. As well as the orgasms he seemed to be able to rip out of his soul. Jae bit teasingly at Brian’s back and neck, nuzzling into his sweat-damp hair, and then murmured, “Let me get this condom off and then I’m going to remind you how cute you are. Don’t move.”</p><p>“Idiot,” Brian slurred but smiled, still recovering from whatever Jae had just done to him.</p><p> </p><p>💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙</p><p> </p><p>HAPPY 5th ANNIVERSARY DAY6 </p><p>🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺</p><p> </p><p>Thought I treat everyone with some Jaehyungparkian ❤️❤️💙💙</p><p>Don’t forget to stream and vote for DAY6!! Get our boys another win!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>